


Mine no matter what

by Junheelight



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Cringe, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Princes, Sweet, drunk, i don't know what to wrote so bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junheelight/pseuds/Junheelight
Summary: Prince Lee donghun wants him and only him, but of course, Prince Junhee himself is also pretty stubborn.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Mine no matter what

"Wake up, wake up."

A cheery voice and a handshaking him gently awakens Junhee from his nine-hour slumber. Knowing that it's his older sister trying to get him out of his comfortable bed, he groans and rolls over, burying himself further into the luxurious silk sheets. "But it's still early," he mumbles, clutching the sheets close to his chest.

"It's already eight AM, mind you. And don't be rude to your sister," He can imagine Junmi with her hands on her hips, looking at his form spitefully as she reprimands him. "Now get up, Junieee~ The Lee family are arriving soon!" Her voice is laced with excitement all of a sudden.

The Lees is one of South Korea's royal family, composing of the king, the queen, and their only son, someone around Junhee's age. He has heard much about them and how much power they hold, but he's never really paid them any attention. He couldn't care less.

He is, of course, the prince of Busan, and is of equal if not of more worth than the prince of Seoul, Lee Donghun.

Junmi, on the other hand, knows a lot more about them, and she's ecstatic to meet them in the flesh.

Perhaps she might even be able to charm her way into the handsome prince's heart. She's heard stories upon stories of how Prince Donghun makes crowds of women swoon and faint over him from a single look, a single wave of the hand. She's seen tons of photographs of him, all of which he was pure perfection in, but people who saw him said the photos do not do him any justice.

"I don't care," Junhee mumbles, rubbing his cheek against a cold, fluffy pillow. Seconds later, the sheets are being pulled off of him, making him whine and finally crack an eyelid open.

"Five minutes?"

"Be presentable by then!"

-

Without his lovely silk sheets, Junhee is unable to go back to sleep and so gets out of bed groggily. He trudges to the bathroom and takes a bath to get rid of the sleep still consuming his being, and over thirty minutes later he emerges from the bath. Awake, yet still grumpy.

It's supposed to be a Saturday in which he's free of his princely duties, but no, the stupid royal Lees have to visit Busan and they'll have to cater to them and he'll most probably have to make friends with their prince.

He faces the antique mirror and rubs his black hair dry with a towel, smiling softly at his reflection. He looks good; pretty would be a better word, but although this is clear to both him and the world, he refuses to fully accept it. He is a prince with a beautiful face, but he is 100% man. This is why he also refuses to make other people fuss over him and dress him up and comb his hair for him because yes, he's royalty; but that does not make him incompetent.

Putting on the white cotton button-down shirt, the light blue jeans, and the white Fred Perry shoes he's picked from his walk-in closet, he takes his time walking down the winding stairs and into the kitchen.

He grabs two bananas from a fruit bowl and ignores the rest of the yummy smelling food laid out for him.

"Good morning, dear prince," the helpers and the cooks greet him kindly. They seem busier than usual today, and he understands why. He gives them a crooked smile and a small wave. "Morning."

Peeling a banana, he makes his way to the garden (which was more like an enchanted park and a forest combined than anything else), and admires the view as he goes to the beautiful white and beige gazebo situated at the center of the huge vicinity.

He doesn't want to be involved with the Lees, and if he can, he won't even bother showing his face to them. He's one stubborn prince, and his parents know it.

He's sitting down on one of the wooden chairs, looking up at the blossoming trees and enjoying his fruit when the step of the gazebo creaks. He looks to his side and finds a man with silky brown locks, a handsome face, and beautiful kinda looking sad brown eyes wandering in.

The man's dressed very casually, in a crisp pale blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled, black skinny jeans, and a regular pair of black Nike shoes with the signature white checks on them.

"Who are you?" Junhee asks with a mouthful of banana. The man's eyes twinkle for a moment as he leans on a pillar and coolly crosses his arms.

"I'm a prince."

He throws his head back with a laugh. He probably looks unattractive with the mushed banana in his mouth on full display, but ha ha ha, is this guy for real---

"You must be prince Junhee?" he doesn't seem fazed by the cute guy laughing at him, thinking he's a liar. A corner of his lip tugs upward as he observes the prince of Busan.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Junhee takes pride in this, and he puts his chin upwards proudly, smiling smugly at the stranger who claims to be another prince.

"Hello, then. I'm Prince Lee Donghun."

The color is drained from Junhee's face because oh dear god he had just laughed at prince Donghun's face and oh my god that is not a good impression to give, especially when the man looks like he gets pissed off easily and he's probably thinking of having his men murder Junhee now--

"Nice to meet you, prince Junhee."

-

Junhee meets the king and queen of Seoul shortly after running away from Prince Donghun (his excuse was that he needed to go to the bathroom) and they quickly take a liking to him, not realizing that bumping into them was unintentional and 'this is the last place I want to be in right now.'

"I hope your family will enjoy your vacation here at our palace," he kisses the knuckles of the queen and gives them a warm smile. "Our home is yours, my king, my queen."

"What a charming boy you have," the queen says, shooting a pleased look at Junhee's parents who stand by them. Everyone looks regal, of course, and Junhee thinks Donghun's parents have blessed their son with their good looks.

Princess Junmi, on the other hand, is busy looking for Prince Donghun.

-

Junhee is busy browsing the internet and eating his French pastel-colored macarons when his sister barges into his room with a loud "JUNHEE, GUESS WHAT?!"

He pauses the video of a soccer match he's watching and spins in his chair to give her an exasperated "What."

"I'm not going to marry Prince Donghun!" Junmi looks happy.

Why is she happy-

"Wh-"

She skips over and holds his chin under her delicate hand, smiling widely at him. "You are."

-

He's staring dumbly at his parents before his eyes flit over to where Donghun is, and to Junmi, and Donghun's parents, and then back to his parents.

"Um."

"So it's settled," his beloved mother says with a smile etched on her face.

"If anyone hasn't noticed, I'm a boy. A guy. A prince. And he is also one," he rudely jabs a finger at the air to point at Donghun who only shrugs. "I'm not a princess. I-"

"-don't care," Donghun's voice is loud and very authoritative, very firm. "It's you who I want to marry and it's you who I will marry."

Junhee is stubborn, but he can feel his parents' staring at him, and he knows that if he doesn't obey their wills and the wants of the prince of their allied country, he's going to disappoint them a whole lot. Chewing on his lower lip and fumbling with the cufflink of his pristine white dress shirt, he gives a noncommittal shrug.

He sighs, eyes downcast at his food, before a small, mischievous smile forms on his lips.

-

"Good morning, Prince Donghun!" Junhee shouts as he barges into the room, prancing around and pulling the sheets off the sleeping prince.

Donghun slowly wakes up and looks up to a bleary image of Junhee smiling at him, in Team Korea's official soccer jersey, a soccer ball in his hands.

"Since we're going to marry each other," he trots around the room, tossing the ball up a few times. "I thought that we should get to know each other better. I love soccer, so we're going to play today, alright?"

His smile is big and challenging. I'm so going to hit this guy's family jewels and then we'll see if he still wants to get married, ha.

Donghun grunts and waves a hand, still half-asleep. "Alright."

-

"Donghun went to the top private high school in Seoul." Queen Lee says proudly, clasping his hands together as Donghun easily gets the ball from Junhee. "He was the soccer team's star player."

Junmi giggles into her palm as she watches her baby brother groan and whine as he tries to retrieve the ball from 'the enemy'.

Junhee shortly tumbles into the ground, bringing Donghun with him, and both of them are sweaty, limbs all tangled-

"Fuck!" he can't help but cuss as he glares at the glistening green grass. Donghun stares at his face.

He's more attracted to the boy now.

A smile creeps onto his face as he helps both of them get up, grinning as Junhee shoves the ball into his arms and trudges away unhappily.

-

Junhee whisks him away the next night, clasping his arm as he merrily says "Drink with me, my lovely future king!" while pulling Donghun into a room where three other people were.

"This is Sehyoon," he points to a guy sitting on one of the brown leather couches, a beer bottle in his hand. He promptly looks away from the flatscreen TV to greet Donghun with a nod. "Prince Donghun wassup."

"This is Byeongkwan," he points at a smaller male, who's trying to get a bottle of sparkling champagne open, with his lips. "And this is Yuchan," he plops himself on the couch next to the boy. "Sehyoon, Byeongkwan, Yuchan, meet Donghun, also known as my future husband. Today we will force him to drink as much as he can."

Junhee beams at Donghun, who raises an eyebrow at him before making his way over and taking a seat next to him.

"Um, Junhee, are you sure about this?" he asks, peering up at him through his bangs.

"Yes, of course. We're all heavy drinkers here, aren't we, yuchan." Junhee pinches his cousin's cheeks. The other rolls his eyes and replies with a, "Well..."

In the next few hours, Junhee makes Donghun drink all types of fancy alcoholic drinks, from beer to wine to liquor. He, on the other hand, sticks to sipping on some apple-tasting beer, because...

Actually...

"Drink up." Donghun stares at him, already finished with the funny-tasting alcohol his supposed love interest recently handed to him.

"Um, yes," Junhee's face is red, with his cheeks rosy and apple, with his eyes glimmering and sleepy. He's all woozy and he can't help but laugh as he leans over to rest his weight on Donghun, peering up at him through those long, long lashes of his.

"Donghunnie, my prince, why didn't you tell me you have high alcohol tolerance?" he pulls at his silky red tie. "Why?"

"Junhee holds alcohol like a child," Byeongkwan warns him, three hours too late.

"I told him this wasn't a good idea." Sehyoon shrugs and puts his can of beer down.

"Donghunnie," Junhee giggles drunkenly and rubs his cheek against Donghun's chest, bunching the material of his shirt in his fist and snuggling himself closer to the prince. "I don't like you," Junhee laughs, slightly leaning back to try and look at the other's face. "I don't want to marry you, you suck," he presses a small kiss on the corner of Donghun's mouth before dropping himself again to snuggle into Donghun's embrace.

"Shit-drunk," Yuchan concludes.

Donghun chuckles and pats the top of Junhee's head, ruffling the black locks slightly. "But very cute."

There was no way he was not going to marry this one. He's already made up his mind, and the way Prince Junhee is trying to get Donghun to dislike him just made him more endearing.

-

He woke up with a headache and now the helpers are busy taking care of their pretty little prince.

"That was a very idiotic move, Junhee. I expected better from you." His mother scolds him, shaking her head slowly. "Thankfully, Prince Donghun didn't think much of it and found you to be adorable--"

"WHAT-"  
"He wants to see you as soon as your hangover vanishes."

"Oh my god," Junhee falls back into his bed and clutches his head. "I don't ever think my headache will go away..."

-

True to his word, Donghun came to see him when the maids departed from his room and when he was feeling very much sober already, yet still drowsy from sleep.

He's sitting with his back against the headboard, playing a soccer game application on his iPad, when three knocks were heard.

"Come in!" he calls, without even looking up, focused on trying to score a goal. There's the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer to the bed, and soon Junhee feels the side of the mattress sink from a weight. He frowns, because he doesn't like people being in his bed.

"I don't li--" he stops, eyes wide as his eyes take in the sight of Prince Donghun in a black wifebeater and black pants, skin sheen with sweat and a towel in his hand. He could smell the expensive perfume he's wearing and dear god, no.

"Why do you look like... that." Junhee mumbles, unable to process things as he turns back to his game, wanting to ignore the other.

A slender finger comes into his view and it presses on the pause button on the screen. Junhee growls in annoyance but when he lifts his head back up his face is only a couple of spaces away from Donghun's. "Wha..."

"I just came to see how you were doing. They said you had a pretty bad hangover." Donghun mutters, staring into his eyes and Junhee can't help but blush like a tomato. Junhee averts his gaze and looks at anywhere but Donghun.

"Um, yeah," the other shrinks as he fiddles with his fingers. "I'm sorry. About. Yeah." Then he groans and shakes his head. "It was stupid. I bet you don't want to marry me now...?"

So he hopes.

Or does he?

He's not quite sure...?

Donghun gives a soft chuckle and reaches out slowly to hold the hand Junhee had on his thigh. He gives it a gentle squeeze before saying, "And I forgive you. And it's alright, I had fun."

Junhee slowly turns his head and moves his gaze from their hands to Donghun's face, shooting him a confused look.  
"I'm very sure I want you to be mine," Donghun says, 100% serious, and a corner of his lip tugs upward. Junhee feels his stomach flip and his breath hitch as Donghun plants him a light kiss square on the lips.

His first kiss.

He gapes at Donghun, who doesn't seem to notice his shock, like a fish. "I'll be out soon. Mother wants to take me to go on a stroll with her. You should come, but I'd rather have you rest first." he frowns, and oh god even his frown is handso------- "Tomorrow, I'm taking you on a date. But don't you worry about that, all I want you to do right now is rest."

Donghun takes his hand and kisses the back of his palm, sending him one of his charming smiles.

Junhee feels himself turn red.

"Sleep well, princess."

Donghun is out the door by the time Junhee realizes he should be furious at him.

-

He wakes up extremely early and announces that he wants pancakes.

Today, he's going on a date with Donghun and he's quite nervous. He's never been on a date, not even once. Princes weren't allowed to have dates with just anyone, they weren't allowed to date just anyone, and they certainly weren't allowed to date boys, so everything sounds ridiculous to him at the moment.

His eyes sparkle at the large stack of pancakes placed in front of him and he wets his lips, grabbing the bottle of strawberry syrup near him.

Junhee loves food, and the prince or not he will eat food the way he wants to eat it and manners are something not to be thought of when he has a delicious meal in front of him!

"Pancakes!" he cries out, rather cutely, looking like a child with his bed head and pastel pink pajamas as he uncaps the bottle and covers everything with red syrup.

He digs in, shoveling the sweet, fluffy breakfast into his mouth, smearing syrup all over the corner of his lips.

"Slowly, now. You wouldn't want to choke."

Junhee chokes, downing a full glass of water and having two maids usher to him to pat him on the back and refill his glass. He waves them off with a hand and turns in his seat to see a mildly amused Donghun, in a white round neck shirt and red plaid boxers.

Junhee then sputters.

"Good morning to you, too." Donghun rolls his eyes and takes the seat in front of him as Junhee mumbles a "morning..." with the tip of his fork sitting on his lower lip.

"Excited for our date?"

Junhee glowers at him. Donghun juts his chin and raises an eyebrow. "You're not?"  
"I may or may not be excited..." the smaller one murmurs, beginning to slowly pick at the pancakes.

Donghun notices the pink dusting the other's cheek, and how he stopped eating like a pig.

"Go on, don't be shy. Pretend I'm not here." he grins. Junhee can't seem to look at him in the eye and it's so cute. Junhee murmurs some words in a flurry and proceeds to truly ignore the other, stabbing his fork and knife into the food and shoving it into his mouth.

"You got a little... something..." Donghun stares at his lip, and Junhee is embarrassed. He's got syrup all over his mouth and Donghun would gladly lick it away for him. Instead, he takes a tissue and reaches over the table to gently wipe the red off.

"...Um, thanks." he giggles awkwardly, taking the tissue from him so he can scrub it on his mouth for good measure.

Why are you acting like a total girl?! Junhee cries on the inside as Donghun sends him a handsome smile.

"Do you want any?" he offers slowly, not sure why he's even bothering. He gestures to the pancakes, and Donghun shakes his head. He gestures to a bowl of fresh nuts and he gets another head shake.

"I hate nuts, love."

Junhee furrows his eyebrows at the pet name and sighs. "Suit yourself."

-

Donghun takes him to a private resort, the best one in Korea. Junhee should know, because he's been there a couple of times before for parties.

Well, it's the chauffeur who takes them to the resort, and although Donghun has booked it just for the both of them, the royal guards are also with them (as if he had a choice to bring them or not... he won't be able to get rid of them so easily).

The resort staff greet them rather grandly, with a platter of butterscotch cookies they know Prince Junhee loves.

"Cookies!" Junhee beams, taking one, and then another, holding one with his teeth and shoving the other into Donghun's mouth.

"You aren't very well-behaved." Donghun rolls his eyes as soon as he removes the cookie from his mouth. He leans down to whisper into the shorter's ear, "I like that."

Junhee gawks at him and elbows him in the stomach, making the staff chuckle.

Junhee had always been so cute and unexpected with his actions.

-

They said the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, which might be true for Junhee. As soon as they walk out of the lobby and into the resort itself, Donghun offers him lunch.

"Peanuts?" Junhee offers, holding out a small bowl of salted nuts to the other, who makes a disgusted face.

Junhee's eyes glimmer at the amount of food Donghun had ordered for the two of them. He sighs happily and ignores Donghun for most of the meal, choosing to stuff his face with all the food his mother would scold him for eating.  
Donghun eats slowly as he watches Junhee gobble food like there was no tomorrow, amused by the cutie.

After lunch, Junhee pats his stomach and tells Donghun how they should hire the resort's head chef for the palace.

"Whatever you want, love."  
"Don't call me that!"

They ended up doing numerous things like a stroll through the gardens, bike around the place, take photos, and eat some more.

The Busan prince started enjoying the Prince's company a lot, especially since Donghun easily charmed his way into his heart with his surprising knowledge of good jokes and his funny stories about the people he knows in Seoul.

You could say they're friends now, except that each look Donghun sends his way makes his knees weak and makes the tip of his ears turn extremely red.

The sky was a beautiful mix of oranges, blues, and pinks when they decided to swim.

Junhee had splashed water on Donghun to maybe annoy him, but the latter only laughed and splashed him back. This resulted in some sort of playfight in the pool. In the end, Donghun had trapped Junhee in his embrace in the middle of the pool, with the water reaching their clavicles.

Donghun gently nudged his nose against Junhee's, and murmured a soft "Mine," against his lips.

Junhee's heartbeat was pounding hard against his chest when Donghun kissed him, and that time, he kissed back.

(The wolf-whistles the overlooking bodyguards did made Junhee jump and sink into the water out of embarrassment. Donghun struggled to get him to resurface but he ended up kissing the adorable boy underwater instead until they both needed to resurface for air.)

Now they're sprawled on the bed together, hair still damp and smelling of the standard shampoo then resort provided in the rooms.

"Are you sure this is alright with my mother," Junhee bites his lip, staring at his phone. Why won't his mom reply to his texts? Yes, she's queen but... still. She should reply to his texts!  
"Plenty sure," Donghun tilts his head to look at him. "I asked for your parents' permission first of course."

Junhee stares at him for a few seconds before announcing, "I'm not having sex with you."

Donghun stares back at him for a moment before bursting into a laugh.

"Silly, of course. It's only right that I take you after we get married."

Junhee takes a pillow and shoves his face into it, whimpering.

So.  
Many.  
Feelings.

Can't.  
Handle.  
All.  
Of.  
Them.

Of course, Donghun won't have him suffocate. He pries the pillow out of Junhee's hands and takes one of his wrists. He pulls at his hand gently until he has Junhee's draped over his torso. He pulls the smaller's body flush against him.

"I know we haven't known each other for so long," Donghun murmurs against his black locks, tucking Junhee's head under his chin. Junhee does nothing but push his cheek against Donghun's chest. "but it's the thing I'm most sure about in my life... I want to be with you."

Junhee blinks as he carefully leans away from Donghun so he could look at his face.

He smiles.

-

"It's, um," a plate with a pretty caramel and brown colored cupcake is placed on Donghun's desk and is pushed until he turns his attention to it.

It's been a day since they spent a night in the resort, and Junhee's emotions are bursting from inside of him. "a 'thank you' gift."

How Donghun had managed to wiggle his way into his heart with his words and his smiles, it was just... frightening.

Donghun takes the plate and looks up to see a very flustered Junhee's face.

"I didn't know you bake." his voice is laced with teasing.

"I don't," he retaliates, frowning cutely and crossing his arms. "But I tried to."

He leaves out the words for you. Because then he would sound like such a girl in love. And even though he baked and everything, he was still a man, dammit.

Donghun puts down his tablet and looks up at him with a smile. "Thank you."

Junhee is slightly disappointed. No 'thank you, love'?

"I... uh... hope you... yeah." He turns red in the face and holds a fist up to cover his mouth, coughing awkwardly.

Donghun takes the cupcake and takes time to appreciate how pretty it looks, before dipping a finger into the creamy frosting (Junhee stares at the sight and almost drools). He slowly brings it up to his mouth and his pink tongue darts out to lick the sweet substance. (Junhee begins to drool.)

"It's very good," he comments, and sends him another smile from where he's sitting. He brings the cupcake near his lips and Junhee waits in anticipation as Donghun takes a bite.

An hour later, the breaking news was:

Prince Lee Donghun hospitalized, unable to breathe properly. Who is to blame?

-

"I am so disappointed in you." his father gives him a stern look, as Junhee holds his bow to ask for forgiveness.

"But father..." he says in a little voice. "I did not mean to send Donghun to the hospital."

"Prince Donghun," the king corrects him. "Don't you lie, boy. We all know how much you want out on this marriage, but trying to kill the man is not an option, and you should know that. You've always been misbehaving now and then, but today you have crossed the line, Junhee."

Junhee stands up straight, eyes turning glossy. "But father, I swear I didn't-"

"I have had enough of you being so immature, Junhee," the queen shakes her head and holds her head with her hand daintily, sighing.

He's dismissed, and on his way back to his room Junmi spots him and looks at him with concern, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you care to explain to your sister what's been going on?"

-

Junhee sits on his bed with his elbows on his knees as he fumbles with a Rubik’s cube, avoiding his sister's gaze on him.

"What happened?"

"Princess Junmi..." he murmurs, not wanting to tell her what's been going on between Donghun and him (he's pretty sure it ended with him choking Donghun to death with the cupcake he made), but he still wants to tell someone about his feelings.

"D...Donghun took me out on a date, right," he cringes because he's still a boy and it was kind of weird saying he went out with a fellow guy. Yet... "And... w-we had fun and... even... kissed," he utters the last word in a voice so small, but Junmi picks it up quickly. "And... I baked him a cupcake-"

Junmi bursts out into a melodious laugh. "You baked him a cupcake?"

"Shut up!" Junhee wails. "I've been trying to get rid of him for a while but I baked that with pure intentions. I didn't know he's severely allergic to nuts!" he drops the cube onto his bed and smothers his face into his palms. "God, now I seem like a fucking frustrated murderer."

Junmi turns serious, a knowing look on her face. "You like him, don't you?"

"I... I..."

She stands up from her seat and walks up to him to ruffle his hair. "Junhee,"

Junhee looks up at her, looking all worried and problematic.

"Tell him the truth. And then tell him how you feel."

-

He motions for the guards following him to stop and let him enter the room by himself.

He takes a deep breath to calm himself and opens the door. Poking his head through the gap, he sees guards scattered around the private room, barely moving.

Donghun is lying on a large hospital bed in the middle, a royal white bed sheet spread over half of his body as he sleeps soundly.

Junhee looks at the guards and signals them to leave the room, which they hesitantly do after receiving glares from the prince.

Trying his best to be quiet, he takes careful steps towards his sleeping prince and places a bouquet of yellow roses on the table next to the bed.

He sighs as he stares at the ghostly white face of the prince and makes his way to sit on a chair in the corner. He figures he'd have to wait until Donghun wakes up.

It's been a good thirty minutes of Carrot Fantasy when Junhee hears the faint sound of something, someone, moving.

"...Junhee?"

Junhee looks up with wide eyes at a groggy Donghun. Donghun's cheeks are flushed a soft pink and he looks so tired, but he shifts in his bed and gives Junhee a sleepy half-smile. "Hi."

Junhee promptly bursts into tears and rushes over to him, awkwardly embracing the boy lying on the bed. "I'm so sorry I almost killed you, Donghun-ah!"

There's a hand patting his back gently as he loses all his manliness and cries on Donghun's shoulders.

"Donghun-ah? I like that, love."

Junhee sniffles and hits him lightly at the side, moving away from him. Donghun's smiling up at him weakly, stupidly, and this idiot.

"Stupid," Junhee rubs his eye with his hand and sniffles, tears wetting his cheeks. "You don't smile at someone who just tried to murder you with what they baked!"

Donghun blinks, yawning slightly before saying, "I know you didn't mean to do it."

"I didn't, but-"

"No buts. I'm alive, princess, and that's what matters." he grins this time, making Junhee bite his lip. "See, no matter how many times you try to get rid of me, it's not that easy. Dead or alive, you're mine." Donghun gives him an eerie look before suddenly chuckling, only to start having a coughing fit.

"C-careful!" Junhee panics, reaching for the bottle of purified water on the table next to the roses, uncapping it and quickly helping Donghun sit up and drink.

Afterward, Donghun notices the bouquet on his right and his eyes turn crescent-shaped; Junhee feels the warmth bubbling inside him.

"Are those for me?"

"Yeah..."

"They're beautiful, Junhee. However, I think it's I who should be giving the flowers, and not the other way around, in this relationship."  
"They're meant to be a gift... An apology for feeding you something you're greatly allergic to. I'm sorry," Junhee wipes the remnants of the tears of his face and sits on the edge of the bed, sighing. "I'm rather stupid at times, as you can see. I should have known you had a peanut allergy. The way you glared at those nuts gave it away and I'm sorry and I just like chocolate and peanut butter cupcakes so sooooooooo much and I thought you would have liked them as well because yeah I kinda made one for myself too and it was heaven I'm truly very sorry, Donghun-ah."

"Where's my title?"

"Prince Donghun-ah." Junhee hisses, but there's no venom in his voice. They lapse into a comfortable silence as Junhee draws circles at the back of Donghun's hand--- the one with the hospital bracelet on it--- before Donghun speaks.

"I still don't accept your apology, though."

Junhee sharply turns his head and looks at him with a confused, upset look. "What?!"

"I said I don't accept your apology," Donghun says, in monotone, and Junhee releases a frustrated cry.

"What am I supposed to do for you to accept my sorry, then?" he sucks on his bottom lip and furrows his eyebrows. "Take you on a date? Buy you a new Ferrari? What, Lee Donghun?" he closes his eyes and ducks his head when he feels them brimming with tears again. "Just please don't be mad with me again."

"I'm not mad at all, hey..." a hand cups his face and a thumb gently strokes his cheek. "Look at me," the hand slowly moves his head so that Junhee looks up to see Donghun's face inches away from him.

"There's only one thing that's going to make me accept your apology."

Junhee waits for his next words.

"Say you'll..."

'......I'll...?'

"...you'll marry me." Donghun finishes. "Say you'll marry me, and that you truly want to be with me. Say you'll love me for the rest of your life as I'll love you for all of mine, and I'll accept your apology if you mean it."

Junhee begins to cry again as he pulls Donghun into a tight hug, kissing him over and over again. "I'll marry you; I'll marry you. I badly want to be with you, and love with you, Donghun-ah."

He's not saying it because it's the only way to get Donghun to accept his sorry. He's saying it because he means it.

Donghun had stolen Junhee's heart in a flash, and Junhee never wants him to return it.

"Good." there's a kiss pressed against his ear, and then another on his cheek, and finally, their lips meet in a sweet kiss. "I wasn't having no for an answer anyway."

Junhee only gives a small giggle as Donghun wipes away his tears and kisses him over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> So i think i might try to do longer fic after this >< i have some idea in mind and already started to write it. i hope I can finish it soon ^^ I am so excited for it ^^ some sort of new challenge for me >< as I only wrote one shot so I will give it a try <3 wish me luck <3 btw enjoy this story!


End file.
